


Kisses and Hair Dye

by kumakitten



Category: Halsey (Musician), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumakitten/pseuds/kumakitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley dyes Josh's hair. It was just a cute prompt that I was discussing with my friend Caitlyn, nothing too amazing. Still cute though, and there are like no Jalsey fics on here so why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses and Hair Dye

“You’re gonna get the hair dye in your eyes! Stop turning around to look at me, asshole.”

Ashley was currently in the process of trying to dye her wonderful boyfriend, Josh’s, hair. Only right now he wasn’t being quite so wonderful. Every time she approached him with the dye brush, he kept craning his neck to look at her, staring at her as if she held all the questions to the universe.

Which any other time Ashley would have found endearing. Just not while she was doing something that required concentration. 

Josh gave her a smile, his eyes crinkling up. “It’s hard not to, babe. You’re too beautiful.”

Ashley rolled her eyes, giving Josh a small smile. “Cute, but no. We’re finishing this, mister.”

She approached him with the dye brush again, the red paint hanging off of it precariously as she slicked her boyfriend’s hair up with it. Josh was being good -- for now -- though Ashley knew it wouldn’t last.  
She’d gotten about half of his head done before he was turning to look at her again, that damn smile on his face that always got her so weak. She huffed, holding the brush back and giving him an exasperated look. She placed her free hand on her hip.

“Do you want your hair finished, Joshua?” she asked, wondering if this was all a ploy to rile her up at this point. Josh did like doing that sort of thing. “It’s almost as if that was never actually the plan.”

Josh widened his eyes, holding his hand up to his chest dramatically. “I cannot believe you would think something like that, Ash. I’m truly hurt.”  
Ashley resisted the urge to tell him how ridiculous he looked doing that, especially as he was wearing a salon cape and had a towel covering his neck. She simply gave a firm nod, going off of his word and trying her best to dye his hair again. The brush made contact with his hair...

“Wait, Ash, there’s something I wanted to do first.”  
Ashley sighed, pulling back yet again. “Yes, Josh.”  
Josh beckoned for her to come closer, a serious look on his face. 

Ashley moved closer, her ear to his lips as if she were preparing to hear a juicy secret. But Josh simply brought his hands up to cup her face, pressing his lips to hers sweetly. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Josh was pulling his hands back again, giving her a cheesy grin.

Ashley allowed herself to chuckle, shaking her head disdainfully. “I actually fell for that, oh my god.” She stayed where she was, looking at her boyfriend, twisting her lips in thought. “You better be glad you’re cute, y’know?”

Josh nodded, completely serious. “Oh yes, I know.”

Ashley grinned at him, reaching out to pat his knee. “But now we’re finishing your hair whether you like it or not.”

Five minutes later, and Josh’s full head was finally coated in red hair dye. Now it had to set for twenty-five minutes or so, and Ashley finally allowed herself to sit back on the sofa. Josh stayed where he was on the chair, staring at her as usual.

They mostly talked about the universe, and the prospect of aliens while they waited. It was nice, and Ashley did actually enjoy spending time with her boyfriend, but he could be so annoying at times.  
The time came to rinse, and Josh waved good-bye to Ashley before disappearing into the bathroom. She rolled her eyes for probably the hundredth time that day; Josh was a Grade-A dork alright, but it really was quite cute.

Ten minutes later, Josh emerged from the bathroom, water droplets still coating his towel-clad body, his hair as bright as ever. His face had been expressionless before, but when he saw Ashley it lit up into a grin. She would never understand what he found so appealing about her, but it was a nice feeling to have someone that excited just to see you.

“Looks good, babe,” Ashley told him, giving him two thumbs up and a toothy grin. Josh shrugged back at her, sitting by her on the couch. “What, you don’t think so?”

“I think anything done by you is amazing,” Josh admitted with another shrug. “But I’m not particularly crazy about my own looks.”

Ashley regarded him seriously, frowning as she reached out to touch his face. “Hey, no, you’re adorable. Don’t go thinking like that.”

Josh smiled at her, the moment saccharine and wonderful for a few short moments, brown eyes staring into hazel ones.  
Josh tilted his head slightly. “You know, your hair’s getting a little dull. Want me to dye it?”

Ashley smirked at him, their faces inches apart. “Only if you promise to actually dye it, and not goof around like last time.”

Josh smiled back at her. “But you enjoyed last time,” he pointed out, and he wasn’t wrong.

Ashley rolled her eyes, bringing Josh in for another kiss. All she ever wanted to do when she was around her boyfriend was kiss him, in all honesty. It was no secret that Joshua William Dun was an attractive man.  
Josh kissed her back sweetly, resting his hands on either side of her waist. Ashley made a small contented moan in the back of her throat, only pulling back when Josh did. His eyes flittered open, staring at her happily.

“I love you,” he spoke softly, their noses brushing together, Ashley’s lips still parted. “Don’t you ever forget that, Ashley Nicolette Frangipane.”

Ashley smiled, feeling warm from head to toe. “And I love you, Joshua William Dun. Forever and always.”

Josh grinned, giving his girlfriend another small kiss. “Forever and always.”

“Even if you are a dork,” Ashley giggled. She was unable to stop herself from turning the situation humorous. Their relationship had been built around laughter and happiness. “And you never let me dye your hair like a normal person.”

Josh nodded. “True, but where’s the fun in being normal?” he questioned. Ashley didn’t have an answer, so she simply gave him a smile in reply. She pressed herself into his side, feeling cuddly.

It was quiet for a few minutes, the two simply enjoying being with each other. Ashley played with the top of Josh’s towel absently, while Josh’s hand was in her hair, smoothing it down affectionately. 

Ashley looked up at her boyfriend, giving him a smile. “Hey, Josh? I actually wouldn’t be all that opposed to you dyeing my hair.”

Josh grinned down at her, the gears in his head already turning. Ashley couldn’t wait.


End file.
